The present invention relates to a method for attaching a contact element according to patent claim 1, as well as to a conductor arrangement with a conductor and a contact element according to patent claim 5.
It is known to connect contact elements to electrical conductors through crimping. Conductor arrangements with electrical conductors and pressed-on contact elements are known for example from the DE 10 2009 010 568 A1 and the WO 2009/044166 A1.
It is known that, in a contact region between an electrical conductor and a contact element pressed thereto, intruding moisture may lead to a corrosion which may have a degradation of the electrical specifications of the conductor arrangement of conductor and contact element as a result. Especially it is also known that moisture which intrudes into a contact region between an electrical conductor and a pressed-on contact element that consist of different materials may lead to a corrosion through galvanic effects.
It is hence desirable to protect a contact region between an electrical conductor and a pressed-on contact element against the intrusion of moisture. It is known from the state of the art to protect a contact region between an electrical conductor and a pressed-on contact element through a special design of sections of the contact element against the intrusion of moisture. However, the known solutions are detrimental in terms of the required frame size of the contact element.